


hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

by kittykais



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is a Sweetheart, M/M, More gay, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seungmin is from Venus, Weddings, and Hyunjin is an Earthling, bruno mars holds a special place in my heart, but no one really cares except for seungmin, everyone's whipped for them, happy birthday jemberlyn!!!, heheheh, jeongin is cute, not jemberlyn jEM, they get married basically, they're so fucking gay, this entire thing is just marry you by bruno mars, uwu, wooyoung screams a lot, written to Marry You-Bruno Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEMMY UR LIKE SUPER DUPER OLD NOW AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAanyways *ahem*Bells are ringing in the background for some reason. Seungmin doesn’t know why there are bells, but MInho said that it would be romantic. It’s not. The bells are loud and annoying and Seungmin doesn’t like them. Maybe Minho’s trolling them again, just like the last twenty experiences that involve bells. (On second thought, Minho is most definitely trolling them.) Seungmin sighs. Of course.OR: seungjin getting married because why the hell notSTARRING: groom Kim Seungmin, groom Hwang HyunjinFEATURING: a cute floral boi named Wooyoung, baby shark combs, bells??, bets on whether Hyunjin will cry or not, and lots and lots and LOTS of fluff(drop a comment if you would like please and thank you)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know (Mentioned), Choi San/Jung Wooyoung (mentioned), Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> everyone say happy birthday to jem they're great go check out their works mwah mwah bitch
> 
> anyways enjoy this mess I wrote it all to Marry You- Bruno Mars (go check out The Rose's cover god i love them)
> 
> have fun~
> 
> (unedited, like always)

Seungmin didn't expect this. He really didn't. When he came to Earth, he hated it. Hated every single part of what made Earth _earth,_ from the people to the plants to the soil he had to walk on. He didn't expect to even come to Earth. Or fall in love with a cute Earthling boy. (Crashing into someone's rose bush isn't exactly a good first impression, even for his home planet's twin.)

He definitely didn't expect to  _ marry  _ the cute Earthling boy. Yes, that part was a tad unexpected at first, but then again, it made sense for them to get married. Hyunjin calls it "dating", what they had done for four years, but it's a weird word for Seungmin.

It's like dating dates, which reminded him of a calendar. Seungmin didn't want to remember his (at that time) boyfriend as a calendar, nor did he want to be remembered as a calendar.

Back home they called it courting, which (in Seungmin's humble opinion) sounded much classier and romantic than..dating.

(Another thing dating reminded him of was carbon dating, and Seungmin did Not want to be reminded of carbon dating. Not. At. All.)

At home they also had a whole ritual where they were bound for life. (Until, of course, they got divorced, which was always a happy event because it was a celebration of ditching the one you aren’t meant for and finally going onwards to your path.Seungmin wouldn’t mind divorcing 9Hyunjin, but he doesn’t think he’ll need to.

(Honestly, Seungmin loves the boy so much he can’t even believe it.)

Bells are ringing in the background for some reason. Seungmin doesn’t know why there are bells, but MInho said that it would be romantic. It’s not. The bells are loud and annoying and Seungmin doesn’t like them. 

Maybe Minho’s trolling them again, just like the last twenty experiences that involve bells. (On second thought, Minho is most definitely trolling them.) Seungmin sighs. Of course. 

Seungmin can see Minho and Jisung over at the floral arrangements, arguing with the cute florist they’ve hired. It’s touching that they’re willing to fight for him, but they’re willing to fight each other at any time and any place. Seungmin also only cared for the flowers because he knows Hyunjin will look beautiful with them in the pictures. (He has  _ priorities _ ). 

Pictures that he will take  _ himself _ , thank you very much. WHy hire a professional photographer for thousands of dollars when you have an entire Kim Seungmin at your disposal for free? (And also the rest of their friends because Seungmin is actually participating in the wedding! Shocker, I know.)

Seungmin feels a pair of lithe arms wrap around his waist and lips caressing his neck softly. Seungmin eases into the warm body, comforted smile on his face as he leans his head back and nuzzles his fiance. 

“Hi Hyunnie,” Seungmin whispers. Hyunjin smells good as always, but there’s an underlying scent of lavender that drives Seungmin mad. It smells  _ expensive _ . There isn’t anything better than smelling expensive, well, except for both  _ looking _ and smelling expensive. 

(Maybe Seungmin still isn’t properly used to  _ not _ being rich, even through all of these years living with a moderately well off person.)

(Some would think that Hyunjin would be mad about Seungmin’s extravagance, but Hyunjin, always the whipped one, just finds Seungmin cute. Very cute. There’s also something elegant about a well mannered rich person that never seems to go away. 

Seungmin has been raised surrounded by the  _ very best _ . You would never be able to take the sophistication away from him, no matter how many years you try.)

Seungmin can feel Hyunjin’s smile pressed against his neck, lips curling to form the shape Seungmin’s so familiar with. He’s been in this position too many times before, too many times to count. 

(The first was the first time Seungmin tried to leave. 

The second was when Seungmin wanted to cry. 

The third was during a bake off between the two, in which Kim Seungmin managed to get his fancy ass covered in flour that his beautiful boyfriend Hwang Hyunjin had to kiss off. 

The fourth and the fifth and the sixth were all because Seungmin is a clingy baby. 

Seungmin hasn’t bothered to keep track after that. He hasn’t needed to.)

“Hi Seungmin.” Hyunjin whispers, wrapping his arms tighter around Seungmin’s waist. Seungmin giggles, nasally laughter ringing through the air. He can see Jisung and Minho looking at them fondly. It used to be a foreign feeling, being looked at like he was the fucking sun, but Hyunjin has looked at him like that for a good four years so he’s gotten used to it. (It still makes his heart flutter undeniably in his chest every time such a beautiful gaze is shot at him, but Seungmin’s a weak man.)

“How are you feeling?” Seungmin asks, turning around in Hyunjin’s hold to cup his fiance’s cheeks. Hyunjin grins, wide and happy. 

“I’m feeling wonderful. And excited. And my stomach is full of butterflies and I love you so  _ much _ Seungminnie.” Seungmin rolls his eyes in exasperation at his soon-to-be husband.

“You’re such a sap.” And he is. Hyunjin has always been the romantic one in their relationship, all cheesy and sappy and date-night-y, Seungmin doesn’t  _ do _ romance, used to not care for courting. 

Then he met Hyunijn. 

Everything flipping upside down. Suddenly Seungmin had so much  _ interest _ in this one person (and a male one), the most beautiful Earthling Seungmin had ever seen with his own two eyes. 

And Seungmin...what had Seungmin done? What had he done to this wonderfully gorgeous Earthling, who not only cared for him, but respected him? He ran away. Tried to  _ leave _ . 

Hyunjin, being Hyunjin, had reeled him back in, knowing exactly what Seungmin needed. Knew Seungmin better than Seungmin knew himself. 

But that’s all in the past. 

Hyunjin laughs again, warm and deep, and Seungmin can feel the rumbles in his chest. “You love this sap though.” Hyunjin mumbles. Hmm... _ debatable _ . (It’s not. Seungmin’s so utterly  _ whipped _ it’s not even funny at this point. Seungmin huffs, poking Hyunjin’s nose. Boop. “Boop boop.” Seungmin giggles. Hyunjin scrunches up his nose in response and playfully bites Seungmin’s finger. Seungmin flicks his forehead lightly, frowning. 

“Stop it. We need to get ready.” Hyunjin whines, nuzzling Seungmin’s neck again. “We;re already mostly ready though.” Seungmin hums. That much is true. They  _ are _ mostly ready. Both of them are wearing suits, Hyunjin’s being a blackish blue and Seungmin’s a creamy white.

(Jisung says it looks like mushroom cream soup and now Seungmin can’t get the thought out of his head. He doesn’t want to look like he’s wearing mushroom soup, for god’s sake.)

Because they aren’t wearing bulky wedding dresses, their ensemble is fairly simple. (Jisung wanted to make Seungmin wear a dress, but Seungmin decided not to, just to spite him.) (Also because a wedding dress sounded like too much of a hassle and he wanted to match suits with Hyunjin and be cute and coupley.)

There are still a few touch ups to me made, both of their hair a mess. (It’s mostly Hyunjin’s hair, the long blonde strands ungelled and played under Seungmin’s chin. Seungmin’s own hair is unstyled, flopping down on his face.)

Jeongin’s their hair stylist, always has been. The cute florist Minho and Jisung are fighting over is actually a very close friend of theirs. Changbin had introduced him to them, something Seungmin will always be thankful for, because even though he is louder than a siren, Wooyoung is a  _ blessing _ . Wooyoung’s boyfriend San is also here, but he’s probably looking over the food right now and making sure it arrives on time. 

How they managed to get friends with such useful jobs, Seungmin will never know, but he’s glad for it. Without Wooyoung and San, they would have to spend a lot more for the wedding. A  _ lot _ . And Seungmin would rather have a cheaper, smaller wedding than something grandiose and expensive.

Seungmin and Hyunjin’s tastes clash, Seungmin preferring smaller, more subtle things, while Hyunjin, always a drama queen, prefers flashy events and bold statements. 

Somehow they make it work. 

Their shared apartment is a mixture of  _ them _ , soft base colors with bold flashes running through them, giving the space some personality and  _ life _ . The pale purple of the walls working with the bold slashes of black, accented with bright yellow. Seungmin adores their apartment. It showcases them perfectly in ways that cannot be shown. Seungmin hates to be cheesy but it's  _ home _ . Seungmin gets flashbacks to the time when Felix called them home. He may have cried. Just a little. 

And now, Seungmin is going to get married to the love of his life. An Earthling. On Earth. If you had told him this a couple years ago, past Seungmin would have scoffed and walked away, head burning with the mere  _ idea _ of interacting positively with Earthlings. 

Seungmin doesn’t vibe with his past self anymore. 

Seungmin presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s lips. This time, it doesn’t feel like goodbye. 

  
  


All these years later, and Kim Seungmin is still caught off guard by how beautifully  _ lucent  _ Hwang Hyunjin is. 

There are flowers in his hair and a smile on his face as Chan leads them down the aisle. Seungmin can’t keep his eyes off him. Absolutely ethereal. Everyone is hushed as Hyunjin makes his way to Seungmin, a warm silence washing over them. Seungmin is entranced. Hyunjin walks sto delicately, gracefully. A dancer. He doesn’t look like he’s gliding over the floor, no. He just...looks so alluring. 

If Seungmin sould, he would stare at Hyunjin for the rest of his life, just observing. Admiring. 

Observing the way the muscles under his shirt ripple as he moves, observing the expressions that dance across his face. Observing the way his eyes light up when he hears good news, the way the corners of his mouth turn down when he gets a choreo wrong. 

Observing the way Hyunjin is in every single crevice of his life, every single corner he sees. It’s Hyunjin. Because Seungmin could never get rid of Hyunjin, even if he wanted to. He can scream and he can fight his urges, but when it all boils down, Hyunjin is his and he his Hyunjin’s. 

And right now, in this very moment, all Seungmin can see or hear or even  _ feel _ is Hyunjin, walking down the aisle to  _ him _ arm in arm with their closest friend. Flowers the colors of a sunset are held in his hand,twirled aimlessly through the air. His hands are shaking. 

There are blue forget me nots and white daisies string in between the blonde strands, the flowers contrasting beautifully with his hair. His lips are a light, pale pink, edges upturned into the softest smile Seungmin has even seen on Hyunjin’s face. He chuckles lightly. Sap. 

When Hyunjin reaches the altar, Chan winking at them cheekily, his eyes melt into pools of honey. The sun’s rays shine upon him, turning his eyeshadow shimmery and peachy. 

Honestly, Seungmin isn’t usually this cheesy, he really isn't. It’s probably the atmosphere of a wedding that is making him soft. Softer than Minho’s kitten’s paws, softer than the pillows that lay on their bed.  _ Soft _ . 

Everyone’s eyes are glued on them. Seungmin can practically  _ see _ the adoration dripping from everyone’s gazes. Well, it  _ is _ his fault for maintaining such foolish friends over the years. In fact, it’s Seungmin's fault for even staying on Earth and falling in love with a floopy llama. (A cute floopy llama though.)

Hyunjin turns to face him, slowly, as if he also can’t believe this is happening. Time seems to slow down around him. All Seungmin can focus on is  _ Hyunjin _ . 

He raises his arms to place a circle of yellow and white flowers on Seungmin’s head, small pink petunias peeking out of the petals around it. Seungmin smiles widely at his fiance, eyes burning. He tries to take it away, because he really, really,  _ really _ doesn’t want to cry. Not at his wedding. Changbin would take pictures of it and hold it over his head until the day he dies. 

Hyunjin, it seems, does not care about his image (not like he has one) and has tears streaming down his face. Seungmin faintly hears Felix make a bet with Jisung whether or not Hyunjin will be full out sobbing after the ceremony. The thought makes Seungmin himself teary, but he adds 50 dollars to the bet mentally. 

It’s ineffable, the way he feels. There’s a different kind of love, when you get married. You’re professing your love to someone and promising to stay with them. Stay, until the end of your time. Whether that time comes before you die or after it. Seungmin desperately hopes that their time will never come, that him and Hyunjin will be bonded together beyond the grave, beyond time and space itself. 

The priest tells them to state their vows. Seungmin smiles. 

  
  


_ I vow to always keep you safe.  _

_ To always be by your side.  _

_ To love you until my time ends. _

_ I vow to make you content. _

_ To always ask for your consent.  _

_ To respect you. _

_ I vow to be the best man I can possibly be. _

_ Until our time ends.  _

  
  


And then they’re sliding rings on each other’s fingers (Minho thankfully didn’t drop the rings, even if he threatened too when they tried their hand at eloping), the gold sitting prettily on their fingers. 

Finally they’re being told to kiss each other and Seungmin is sweeping Hyunjin up in his arms and tilting his face down slightly and pressing their lips together and pressing their bodies closer. Hyunin wraps his long arms around Seungmin, kissing him softly, sweetly,  _ lovingly _ . 

There are tears streaming down Hyunjin’s face, wetting their suits where they touch. Of course. Jisung is going to be fifty dollars richer soon. Seungmin smiles, closes his eyes, and kisses Hyunjin even harder. 

_ Until the end of time _ . 

\---

Everything after that flows by quickly. They take the first dance, swaying to Bruno Mars’ Marry You, which shouldn’t be a waltz song but they manage anyways. Hyunjin tries to be lovey dovey and stares into Seungmin’s eyes while they spin, but eventually gives up, giggling and singing along to the lyrics. 

Seungmin smiles brightly and just kisses him. They sing together, under the setting sun. 

_ It’s a beautiful night~ _

_ We’re looking for something dumb to do.  _

_ Hey baby,  _

_ I think I wanna marry you _

Hyunjin spins Seungmin, for once not clumsy. They twirl around other couples, eyes on each other and no one else. Seungmin didn’t care for dancing before he came to Earth. Now? Now he appreciates it in ways he could never have fathomed before. 

Love can do that to you, he’s realized. 

Hyunjin winks at him cheekily, singing along to the lyrics that filter through the speakers. 

_ Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

  
  


\----

Bonus: 

Jeongin screeches at them when he sees the state of their hair. “What have you been  _ doing _ , Hwang Hyunjin? Rolling around in static? Playing with Soonie, Doongi, and Dori again? Kkami?” 

Hyunjin pouts petulantly, looking away from the younger. “Kkami won’t talk to me.” 

Jeongin rolls his eyes angrily, waving around the hairbrush threateningly. It’s blue, with sharks dotted all over it. Seungmin is reminded of the time where the seven of them raided Jeongin’s supplies and customized them for the younger’s birthday. And bought him lollipops. Hyunjin poked the eyes out of all of them though…

“Of  _ course _ Kkami won’t talk to you, he’s a smart god who knows that you have a wedding to attend as the  _ groom _ , you’re getting  _ married _ , and here you are, standing in front of me two hours before we’re supposed to start with your hair all tangled up like  _ this _ ?  _ Really _ ?” 

Seungmin can’t stifle his giggles anymore, laughter spilling out of his hands as he tries to calm himself. It’s always entertaining to watch Hyunjin and Jeongin interact. Jeongin has no qualms about scolding people,  _ especially _ if they’re older than him. 

Maknae on top. 

Hyunjin pouts more when he finds Seungmin laughing his heart out. “It’s not funny! Jeonginnie is  _ bullying _ me!” 

Seungmin just laughs more. 

Jeongin sighs and grabs Hyunjin’s finger to drag him into his workspace. “If you mess this up I will  _ actually _ murder you, hyung. Poke out your eyeballs with a fucking spork just like you did to my precious lollipops.”

Seungmin can hear Hyunjin yelp. “THAT WAS A YEAR AGO, WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THIS UP AGAIN AT MY WEDDING, JEONGIN?”

Jeongin snorts. “Because you fucking poked out the EYES OF MY PRECIOUS SHARK LOLLIPOP YOU KILLED IT HYUNG IT IS DEAD NOW! D-E-A-D!”

In the distance, Wooyoung screams. 

Seungmin smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> uwu hi hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this!! i have things planned for this series it's literally me writing out K-Idols getting married lmao. anyways next is either taegyu or minchan so look out for that! (if you read my fics and like me as an author i have another oneshot set to be out on sept 11th so uh yeah)
> 
> drop a comment, it'll make my day and thank you everyone!!!
> 
> stay safe~


End file.
